


Shrugging off dust and memory

by Agentpeggicarter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Fix-It, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentpeggicarter/pseuds/Agentpeggicarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has major Age of Ultron spoilers, read at your own discretion. </p><p>What if things ended differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrugging off dust and memory

Many people will remember Sokovia, the floating city in Europe. They will remember how high it went and all the people on it. They will remember all those people trapped as the robots came out trying to kill them. They will remember a lot of things. They will never forget the Avengers saving them, getting them on the life boats, taking them to safety. They will remember all their names. Iron man. Captain America. Thor. Even the Hulk. 

Only one person will remember the silver man. A little boy held in the arms of Hawkeye, about to die from a hail of bullets, instead he is met with nothing. He’s confused. Then he sees him. His savior. The man who had been running around the city seconds ago. He’s standing there, riddled with bullets. He flashes a smile. 

“You didn’t see that one coming?” He says before he collapses. Dead. 

Hawkeye looks at him with surprise. Quicksilver saved his life. He’s grateful but at the same time. No one was supposed to die. There weren’t going to be casualties this time. This wasn’t supposed to be New York. And it wasn’t. New York had around a hundred thousand deaths. This was just one man. This was a good outcome. But there was nothing good about it. 

They bring his body back to the last life boat before the city collapses underneath them. The boy is reunited with his mother, Quicksilver is laid on the floor, and Hawkeye unceremoniously lies down on the chairs, trying to regain his breath from the scratch on his side. This wasn’t right and yet he was grateful. He got to go home to his family. Be with his wife, his new son, who would be born any minute. Life would go on. Just not for Quicksilver. 

Fury has a plan though. Nick Fury always has a plan; most people just aren’t privy to it. He allows everyone to disembark the carrier and go to the new Avengers building before disappearing. No one pays any attention to him. He’s dead anyway, cemetery marker and everything. 

Just like Pietro will get. 

Just like Fury though, he won’t be in it. He takes the body to Seoul South Korea to Doctor Helen Cho and asks a favor. They need all the Heroes they can get for the coming world; they can’t afford to lose anyone right now. 

The procedure doesn’t take long. An hour or two to take out the bullets, another to jump start his heart and heal some parts of him before his metabolism and healing kick in.  
Pietro opens his eyes with a snap and sits up, wincing as he does so. He’s alive. 

Hawkeye smiles. “Bet you didn’t see that coming.”


End file.
